gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000 00 Gundam
The successor unit to the GN-001 Gundam Exia. Since its name is "00", that could mean this Gundam is also the successor of the GN-000 0 Gundam. As one of Celestial Being's 4th Generation of Mobile Suits, "00" (pronounced Double-O) possesses many of the previous generations' standard features, including the GN Drive and Trans-AM System, as well as introducing newer innovation such as the revolutionary Twin Drive System. The system utilizes two GN Drives with compatible GN particles production as the basis for the system's operation, with their productive synergy generating GN particle emissions which exceed anything produced by a single unit. Combat Characteristics The 00 Gundam's arsenal consists of a small assortment of weapons, including GN Beam Sabers and GN Sword II's--a refinement to the GN-001 Gundam Exia's existing Seven Sword technology: in particular, the GN Long & Short Blades. Drawing inspiration from the GN Sword, this weapon incorporates a beam rifle configuration to the melee-oriented GN Blade function giving it much needed projectile-fire capability, along with the traditional hand-held approach for more overall versatility. The GN-Sword II firepower is powerful enough to take out an Ahead mobile suit in one shot. A tactical drawback of the Twin Drive System is the way the GN Drives are mounted upon 00's shoulders. They aren't shielded and depend on the pilot's capabilities to compensate for 00's weaknesses/deficiencies. Should 00 Gundam lose a GN Drive in combat, it can still operate, but will have difficulty executing higher functions because the unit has high GN particle requirements. Because 00 is a experimental MS, the unit also suffers from power stability issues and requires constant maintenance. 00's Twin Drive System was imperfect and requires 0 Raiser (00 Raiser) to safely execute Trans-Am and provide protection to the GN Drives. 00 Raiser became the mainstay form of 00 Gundam to effectively combat A-Laws and Innovators enemy mobile units. As 00 Raiser, the unit has greater GN particle generation and the use of the Raiser System. The Raiser System allows 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a mega beam saber called Raiser Sword, hyper vector close range combat, and to utilize Trans-Am with greater power and duration. 00 Raiser originally needed both its GN Swords to produce Raiser Sword, but was later upgraded with GN Sword III. The new sword was able to utilize the power of the Raiser System to generate a refined Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the neural interface of an Innovator pilot. The Innovator pilot can execute Trans-Am Burst, which results in a massive burst of GN particles within a large area of space. Overall, 00 Raiser is a Gundam that exceeds the performance of all other mobile suits. Armaments GN Beam Saber Stored behind 00 Gundam's waist, when used, the sabers move from vertical position to horizontal position to make them easier to draw. When drawn, the Beam Saber emits a blade of GN particles. Made of pure beam energy, it's stronger than a physical blade. It is affected by atmosphere conditions, causing the beam to disperse and weaken as a result. By changing the energy output, the GN Beam Saber can be configured into a GN Beam Dagger, used to throw at distant enemies. Because of Setsuna's preference of using the GN Swords, he only uses them as a last resort. GN Shield The shield(s) is made of E-Carbon (a very durable material) and infused with GN particles. Combined with the GN Field, it is a formidable defense system. 00 Gundam is equipped with 2 of these shields; they can be combined to form a large shield. The defense strength of the shield is relative to the GN particle output of 00 Gundam. It's used mainly to shield against beam firing, as it can be destroyed by beam saber attacks (as demonstrated by Mr.Bushido/Sakigake). It can be also mounted on 00's shoulders and/or the binders of 0 Raiser. The tips of the shields are sharp and can be attached to 00 Gundam's forearms as katar-like weapons for melee combat. The shield wasn't used much during battle as 00 is capable of generating its own GN Field and relied on high-speed evasion to avoid hits. GN Sword II An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon, it can change its function through rotating its front part. There are 3 modes: Rifle Mode to be used as a gun, the physical blade Sword Mode, and Beam Saber Mode which emits a blade made of pure beam energy. The swords can also be combined to become a GN Sword-staff. Even though it can change its function in a second, there's a time lag when 00 Gundam draws the weapon(s), two were given to compensate. The overall capabilities of these features are enhanced through the power of Trans-Am Raiser. Beam Saber Mode In its sword mode, the gun aspects of the weapon generates a cutting beam that envelopes the sword, forming a large and powerful beam saber, Raiser Sword. The strength and power is also relative to the GN particle output to its function. This feature was never seen functioning without Trans-Am, suggesting that executing this weapon function is a high GN particle consuming ability. Rifle Mode The GN Sword II rotates a 90 degree turn (from sword mode) and the hilt bends to become a gun handle. The weapon can fire single pulse shots or rapid fire a hail of light beam fire. Because of the dual functioning aspects, the GN Sword II can fire long distance beams like a traditional beam rifle, or fire cutting beams (shaped like birds) to cut enemy units in half. Sword Mode The primary function of the weapon, a GN particle infused blade(s) that can physically penetrate GN Fields and cut through thick armor. The strength and power of the sword is relative to the GN particle output of the weapon. Depending on the GN particles condensed into the blade, the weapon can be weaker than a GN Beam Saber or superior. Two were made and can be combined to become a GN Sword-Staff to enhance the combat capabilities of 00 Gundam. GN Sword III The latest addition to 00's arsenal, the GN Sword III is an improved retro design of Gundam Astraea's Proto GN Sword and Gundam Exia's GN Sword. The functionality between alternating modes has been improved as it only takes a fraction of a second to switch function modes. The blade is made of the same materials that are used to make GN Condensers, developed through the data of the 00 Seven Sword armaments. The weapon overall was designed to utilize the combat potential of Trans-Am Raiser. Beam Saber Mode Like GN Sword II, the gun aspects of the weapon unleashes a cutting beam that envelopes the sword and turn the GN Blade into a massive GN Beam Saber. Combined with the power of Trans-Am Raiser, the sword then becomes the new Raiser Sword, a powerful and massive beam saber that can cut more than 3 battle cruisers in half. Rifle Mode A triple-barrel beam gun, the weapon is able to rapid fire pulse shots. The power of Trans-Am Riser allows the rifle to fire powerful beams at great distances and capable of incinerating space cruisers with a single shot. Sword Mode Similar to Exia's GN Sword, GN Sword III is a GN particle infused vibro-blade that can penetrate GN Fields and take advantage of the power of Trans-Am Raiser. The new blade was designed to effectively battle against beam saber weapons and its overall length and size has been increased for higher combat efficiency. System Features GN Field 00 Gundam is capable of generating its own GN Field, created directly from the twin GN drives. The shoulder mounted GN Drives can make a 180 degree face-forward-turn that can create a barrier-like wall of GN particles. The field wall is generated by the swirling GN particles directly from the GN Drives. 00 can generate a traditional full sphere particle GN Field, depending on the combat situation. Trans-Am System Trans Am works conjunction with 00’s Twin Drive System, allowing 00 to utilize GN energy at unstable levels. 00 Gundam’s Trans-Am system is capable of generating GN particle output to 2nd power. Due to the experimental design of the Twin Drive System, Trans Am can destabilize the synchronizing process of the GN Drives and/or overwhelm the MS frame and cause an overload, the worse case scenario being the self-destruction of the GN Drives. It was because of such mechanical concerns that Trans-Am was highly recommended not to be used until the system complications are corrected. Ultimately 00 Gundam's technical complications couldn't be corrected without the addition of new equipment. The solution(s) to 00 Gundam's Trans-Am system came in the form of energy stabilizer equipment, built onto 0 Raiser. When Trans-Am is activated with the 0-Raiser equiped, GN particles would burst concentrated particles within a limited circumference of 00 Raiser. At times, a 00 (signifying 00 and infinity) can be seen when the system is activated. Through the power of synchronized GN Drive Trans-Am power, supernatural-like abilities are given to both 00 Raiser and its pilots. The surrounding battlefield encircling 00 Raiser would give the pilot(s) and its enemy targets the ability to read the thoughts and intentions of others in a limited area. This gives the pilot(s) the ability to temporarily detect and communicate with people around each other telepathically. Multiple exposures to such high grade particles can lead to innovation. Twin Drive System The utilization of synchronized GN Drives can create awesome power, but was never successfully developed until now. 00's synchronized Twin Drive System allows for high speed combat and immediate GN Field generation, as well as increased particle output. The power output is so high that it can bend GN energy at a focal direction and push back or block beam shots. Raiser System The Raiser System is the peripheral power of 0 Raiser when docked with 00 Gundam. In the 00 Raiser form, synchronous particle generation reaches 100% production (approx 87% without 0 Raiser) and gives 00 Gundam enhanced speed and power; while 0 Raiser can be used without a pilot, it requires one for complicated functions when it comes to calibrations, system adjustments, and mechanical control to effectively utilize the system. It's an overall massive GN particle charge that allows 00 Raiser to perform high energy consuming functions such as the Trans-Am Raiser System. Trans-Am Raiser Trans-Am Raiser is the execution of Trans-Am System in conjunction with 00's Twin Drive System in its 00 Raiser form. With 0 Raiser's GN particle stabilizer/regulator equipment, Trans-Am can be safely executed and the GN particle output is enhanced approximately 300%; GN particle generation is known to reach higher thresholds, 7x and beyond. When activated, 00 Raiser seemingly (duration relative to plot, undefined/unproven specs) can utilize Trans-Am longer than the duration of a single GN Drive and can combine the forward GN binders from 0 Raiser and GN Swords to create Raiser Sword (massive beam saber) that can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. An additional feature of 00-Raiser in Trans-Am Raiser is quantization. Quantization was coined by Ribbons Almark, a feature which allows 00 Raiser to flank its enemy targets through instant shift in location. Its properties were never clearly defined and it's often theorized as a form of short range spatial teleportation. In dire situations when an enemy target is about to fatally hit 00 Raiser, the Gundam is capable of instantly jumping away and flanking it's enemy's position (usually several meters from behind or side). Quantization itself leaves a particle shadow of 00 Raiser, fooling the enemy with the image of a false victorious blow. The maneuver often leaves the opponent confused and distracted long enough for 00 Raiser to do serious damage and/or defeat its enemy targets. =Trans-Am Burst System = A special hidden ability of 00 Raiser triggered by a biometric scan upon detection of a true Innovator pilot, the Twin Drive System in conjunction with Trans-Am Raiser and the Innovator abilities of Setsuna, Trans-Am Burst super accelerates particle generation and floods a large area of space with concentrated GN particles in a green rainbow-like hue. The particles it generates have a similar effect to Trans-Am Raiser. Those within the particle cloud will have temporary telepathic communication at an extended period of time, relative to particle density in space. The system expands human consciousness (Setsuna's will) through purified GN particles that have the ability to disrupt the quantum brainwaves of Innovades, repel nearby mobile suits, and distract enemy combatants as one large bursting energy wave. As a health benefit people afflicted with GN particle poisoning will be relieved of their symptoms and/or healed as a result of it. The full capabilities of this system are unclear. Variants GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser 00 Gundam can combine with GNR-010 0 Raiser to become 00 Raiser. The binders detach and combine onto 00's GN Drive shoulder mounts, and it's main body combines with the back of 00 Gundam, giving it a mechanical angel-like form. Its primary function is to stabilize the operation of the Twin Drive System and Trans-Am System, allowing the 00 to effectively harness its massive particle production (which is too much for the 00's frame alone) and utilize its full potential. With the constant need for 00 Gundam's full capabilities, 00 Raiser became the mainstay form in combat. In its 00 Raiser form, 00 can generate 300%+ GN particle efficiency in Trans-Am Mode. GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam XN 00 Gundam is the combination of a variant version of 0 Raiser and 00 Gundam. While the docked peripheral is almost identical to the 00 XN Raiser configuration, 0 Raiser isn't present in this configuration. The peripheral components that define XN Raiser remains with 00 Gundam, but it's 0 Raiser body isn't attached, it's completely separate. It's differences are undefined between this configuration and the other. *Specifications: **Armaments: ***GN Beam Machinegun x 2 ***GN Vulcan x 4 ***4-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 (each binder) ****GN Micro Missiles x 8 (per salvo) ***GN Buster Sword III x 2 **Systems: ***Trans-Am ***GN Field GN-0000+GNR-010 00 XN Raiser 00 XN Raiser is the combination of a variant version of 0 Raiser and 00 Gundam. The docking system and appearance is similar, however there are notable differences. In flight mode, XN Raiser has the appearance of a X-Wing-like configuration. XN Raiser carries a pair of GN Buster Sword IIIs that can combine into one and have a series of extended wing-fins for aerodynamic flight. The GN Buster Sword IIIs act as a second pair of wings while in flight. XN Raiser's binders doesn't dock into 00's twin GN Drives, they instead fold up during docking mode. The entire system docks onto 00 Gundam's back as a weapons backpack, although with the extra armants, it may not able to activate Trans-Am as the binders aren't connected to the GN-drives. Celestial Being intended to mass-produce the XN Raiser, but it was seen as too costly and only built two prototypes. Also, the stabilizing equipment on board the XN Raiser was unstable, so there would be moments where the Twin Drives' synchronization rate would randomly fluctuate for no reason. *Specifications: **Armaments: ***GN Beam Machinegun x 2 ***GN Vulcan x 4 ***4-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 (each binder) ****GN Micro Missiles x 8 (per salvo) ***GN Buster Sword III x 2 **Systems: ***Raiser System ****Trans-Am Raiser *****Trans-Am Burst System ***GN Field History Development After the fade of Celestial Being, Ian Vashti and engineers quietly designed and built 00 Gundam. 00's most unique feature is its use of dual GN Drives. The theory and application was drafted by Aeolia Schenberg himself nearly 200 years ago. He had the foresight to anticipate developing GN Tech to a level where the GN Drives could be utilized to a new level of power by synchronizing dual drives; the compatibility between two drives was proven to be a challenge. Ian tested other GN Drives on 00 and all of them failed to reach 80% compatibility, except for Exia's GN Drive. Because Setsuna and Exia were missing for five years, they couldn't test its compatibility to 0 Gundam's GN Drive until season 2. Retrieving Exia After Setsuna/Exia barely survived combat with A-Laws, Tieria/Seravee took Setsuna/Exia back to Ptolemy 2 for immediate testing. A-Laws were tipped off by Wang Liu Mei as her way of testing the capabilities of Celestial Being; with only Gundam Seravee functional, their situation looked bleak. As Ian's twin drive synchronization trials with Exia's and 0's were only 70%, Tieria theorized that activating Trans Am could boost the energy output and balance the drives, but the idea was considered too dangerous by Ian as it could blow up both drives and kill everyone on board Ptolemy 2. Immediate Shakedown As A-Laws were attacking, Ptolemy 2 used GN Cluster Missiles and Seravee to distract A-Laws as Setsuna attempted to activate 00. Without hesitation, Setsuna activated Trans Am in hopes 00 would activate. Trans Am wasn't working when an Ahead unit appeared and fired upon 00 while still inside Ptolemy's launching catapult. Setsuna cried out for 00 to activate and as if responding to his will (Ian believes it may have been a time lag in the squaring), the Twin Drive System kicked in and deflected the GN Beam blast. To everyone's surprise, the Twin Drive System's energy output was greater than they expected and Setsuna/00 launched for combat. 00 roared out of the catapult with great speed and out maneuvered the opposing A-Laws mobile suits. Using the Twin Drives for high speed combat and shielding, 00 defeated all opposition, a successful test run. Trans Am Overload During the battles against the A-Laws, Ian warned Setsuna not to use Trans Am until it is deemed safe. But Setsuna had no choice when he faced Mr. Bushido/Sakigake. Due to Mr. Bushido's superior piloting skills, Setsuna/00 had difficulty in fending off Mr. Bushido/Sakigake. After Mr. Bushido/Sakigake managed to destroy 00's GN Shield, Setsuna opted to activate Trans Am. Trans Am was able to give Setsuna/00 Gundam the necessary speed and power to overwhelm Mr. Bushido/Sakigake, but the Twin Drives overloaded and broke down in the middle of combat. Lockon/Cherudim and Tieria/Seravee had to assist Setsuna/00 Gundam back into Ptolemy 2 for repairs. Returning to Space To get the Gundams repaired, Sumeragi devised a plan to get to the Ptolemy back into space. Using Trans Am for the only capable Gundams would enable them to reach space. She also taken into account the possibility of ambush and had 00 launch during atmospheric exit to take out an A-Laws cruiser. Unfortunately, while making their way to Lagrange 3, 00 was outclassed by the GNZ-005 Garazzo, before it retreated. 0 Raiser Trials At the secret base, 00 was attached to the 0 Raiser, producing a Trans Am rate that exceeded 290%. The Raiser had to be tuned before it could allow 00 its full capabilities. Unfortunately, the A-Laws attack the base, using a strategy from Kati Mannequin, separating 00 from the others. Luckiy, Saji Crossroad brought the 0 Raiser to 00 and they docked, unleashing 00 Raiser. It gave 00 an angelical appearance and the speed to circle around the asteroid and strike Barack Zinin's Ahead from behind. 00 Raiser then used Trans Am to speed towards Ptolemaios. It is able to defeat the Garazzo, forcing its pilot to eject. 00 Raiser then assisted the others, saving Cherudim from being shot. Setsuna, hearing the thoughts of Revive Revival, goes after him, preventing him from firing his compressed particle beam at Ptolemy, which is instead redirected onto him. 00 Raiser is able to race up the beam, narrowly avoiding a surprise melee attack, leaving an afterimage of GN particles from it's use of quantization. 00 Raiser then slices Gadessa in half, just as the Trans Am limit was up. Pic Gallery File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM V.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM IV.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM III.jpg File:GN-0000 00 GUNDAM II.jpg File:CG GN-0000 00 GUNDAM I.jpg File:CG 00 XN Raiser front.jpg File:CG 00 XN Raiser back.jpg File:CG 00 XN Raiser + Seven Swords.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser + 7 Sword II.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser + 7 Sword.jpg File:CG 00 Raiser.jpg File:Cel 00 Raiser front.jpg File:Cel 00 Raiser back.jpg File:Cel 00 Raiser + 7 Swords.jpg File:Cel 00 Gundam front.jpg File:Cel 00 Gundam back.jpg File:Cel 00 + 00 Seven Sword.jpg File:00 Raiser Seven Sword.jpg File:00 Raiser + GN Sword III.jpg File:00 Gundam Wallpaper.jpg File:00 Gundam Sword Staff II.jpg File:00 Gundam Sword Staff.jpg File:00 Gundam + 0 Raiser.jpg References External Links *Double O Gundam on Wikipedia *Double O Gundam on MAHQ